Reasons to Start Again
by AnimeIceFox
Summary: After defeating Galbatorix, Eragon and Saphira are sent to Middle Earth. There they will have to make the choice to stand and fight in another war or try to find some peace and love.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I am the lucky winner who was allowed to adopt the story idea from RoseThorn81. I hope that you all will enjoy my interpretation of this idea. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Eragon_

_Original Summary: _

_**After defeating Galbatorix, Eragon and Saphira are sent to Middle Kingdom. There they meet the fellowship and Legolas, a diffrent king of elf then those in Du Weldenvarden. Now Eragon and Saphira are trying to help Frodo destroy the ring. Can Eragon find his place in Middle Earth? Love?**_

KEY:

"Common Tongue/Normal Talking"

_:Everyone Else's Thoughts: _

_**Saphira's thought talking**_

"_Elvish Language"_

"_**Ancient Language/Spells"**_

_Now let the story BEGIN!_

Final Stand and Moving On

Wind stung his eyes as the roar of battle raged below. He leaned to the left, dodging the blast of flame that jetted past his head by mere inches, feeling the angered growl work its way up his mounts throat. He leaned closer to the reptilian neck of his dragon, his eyes watering slightly as he saw the war that was raging, before focusing his gaze up into the sky at the larger dragon that was flying high in the sky.

"We have to end this, Saphira." The youth whispered, knowing the electric blue dragon would be the only one to hear him above the wind.

He dodged again, leaning far right this time to dodge the oncoming fireball. Saphira folded her wings in and them drop lower over the battle field, before snapping out her large reptilian wings and rising rapidly.

_**We will take them down! You can count on that Eragon! **_Saphira cried into his mind, roaring her fury and sending a stream of fire at the advancing enemy army that had yet to reach their allies._** And if this shall take the cost of our lives as well…**_

Saphira dropped again, rolling this time and whipping her tail out to change their trajectory to rise up towards the older dragon and his rider.

"Then it will be a fair exchange!" Eragon roared over the wind, pulling his bow string back with an arrow already in place. He felt his magic stir within him as his eyes focused onto the large black dragon and the man who had claimed to be the ruler of these lands.

"_**Birsingr!"**_ Eragon yelled, guiding the magic into the arrow and releasing the now flaming arrow.

It soared true, straight towards its intended target only for the ancient dragon to shift and take the arrow in his wing instead of into his rider. He roared in pain and rage, summoning his flames and shooting out another jet at Eragon. Saphira weaved, missing the flames and turning hard once more flying back towards the injured dragon.

The more agile blue dragon summoned her own flame and shot it at the older dragon, her aim causing the bright flames to hit the elder dragon once more in the wings. Another roar was torn from the black dragon, as fire chased after the young dragon and her rider.

"I have an idea, Saphira." Eragon called out, his attention fully on their target. He sent his plan mentally to his loyal dragon, knowing that this could be their only chance to bring down the tyrant.

Saphira began to rise once more, shooting higher into the clouds as the larger wing beats could be overheard coming after them. But still they pressed forward, going even higher than the clouds, passed the point where there was little oxygen in the air. Eragon looked over his shoulder, holding what little air in his lungs, to see the larger dragon, Shruikan, struggling to keep up with them and the slightly dizzy expression that was on the old king's face.

_:Now Saphira!:_ Eragon cried out mentally to his dragon, watching as she instantly re-angled her wings to have them flipping end over end and hurtling back towards the startled duo.

Eragon pushed himself off of Saphira's neck and launched arrow after arrow at the older riders, watching as they swerved to try and avoid the arrows and the head on collision.

"_**Letta orya thorna!**_" Eragon heard Galbatorix yell to the sky, only to be stuck with the bits of metal and claws that began to tear into them.

Shruikan roared trying to bite Saphira's neck only to be met with a blast of flame instead. The two began to tumble through the clouds, accelerating as they dropped like stones towards the earth and the still fighting armies. The dragons continued to tear into each other, while Eragon continued to shower their enemy with arrows and the old king fired spells back at him in return.

_:Flip us over!:_ Eragon called out the Saphira, as the ground was still racing towards them. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he noticed that they would hit the ground in an area that was devoid of the armies but could still be seen by all.

"_**Thrysta vindr!**_"

Eragon slid out of his saddle, dodging the ball of air that Galbatorix sent his way, but making sure that he did not appear to be moving.

"_**Malthinae!**_" Eragon shouted over the wind, directing his magic at the king and feeling a small bubble of triumph fill his chest when it had hit its mark.

He absently watched out of the corner of his eye as Saphira tilted her wings ever so slightly to send the descending combatants into a spiral her teeth and claws occupying the old dragon enough so that he would not notice their shift in positions. Forcing the black dragon's body downwards and hers on top. She reached out and slashed into his wings leaving them with gaping holes as she snaked her neck out of his menacing jaws.

_**Eragon!**_ Saphira cried out as the older dragons claws dug into her hide, leaving long gashes down her stomach and flanks. _**Do it now! **_

Eragon wasted no more time as he withdrew his sword, channeling his magic into the blade as he leapt to his feet and charged up Saphira's long neck, her jaw clamped down around the old dragon's throat.

Their enemy seemed to know what was about to come next for the old dragon opened his wings to slow their descent only to realize in what condition his wings were in. Galbatorix, also seemed to realize the predicament they were in and began to struggle more fiercely against the binding spell, uttering the counter spell as quickly as he could. But it was all for not.

Eragon leapt the small distance between his dragon and that of his foe as he swung his sword high and the spell that had saved him more time than he could count came to his lips, "_**Birsingr!**_"

He watched as his sword glowed with the blue flame as he slashed down and cleaved the other dragons head clear off its body. His ears filled with the cry of agony that fell from the king's mouth which filled his own being with joy, knowing that their mission was finally over.

But it was short lived as the momentum had propelled him to far forward, sending him farther out away from his dragon and closer to the ground.

_**Eragon!**_ Saphira shrieked into their minds, unlatching herself from their foe and diving after him.

"_**DEYJA!**_"

Eragon looked at the decapitated Shruikan, to see a stream of light coming from the crazed man, who moments later was crushed into the Earth by his once stolen dragon. Eragon watched as the spell shot towards him, knowing that he could not avoid it and settling his eyes on his dragon's face that looked close to tears as she tried to reach him in time from the certain death that was both approaching him from the side and from below.

"_**Skölir…**_" Eragon mumbled but felt no magic stir within him, resigning him to his fate.

He sent a small smile at Saphira and allowed his eyes to fall shut and his mind to drift to one thought only, _:At least, I saved everyone else…:_

But before more could be said, he felt something collide with his chest before another collision occurred to his side. Blinding pain filled him before a searing light scorched his eyes and forced him into what he was sure was death's waiting arms.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

It was bright.

_:Almost too bright:,_ Eragon thought absently, turning his head this way and that but seeing nothing beyond the bright light.

"Saphira." Eragon called out, trying to locate the large blue dragon, and noticing how much effort it took to speak at all. But he was met with nothing but silence, causing a knot of worry to creep into his chest.

"Saphira!" He called out louder, urging his feet to move forward in the abyss of light.

He only managed a few frantic steps before a smooth female voice ghosted to his ears.

"Calm yourself, young one."

Eragon jerked back in alarm, taking a more defensive stance as he tried to peer through the white light.

"Who's there?" he barked out, his eyes continuing to search only to come up empty as a male voice came to his ears next.

"We go by many names," Its smooth musical tone whispered into his ear, causing Eragon to turn on his heel and scrutinize the bright light that was behind him as well. "But for you, you may call us the Valar."

"Valar?" Eragon parroted back, feeling the strange word roll off his tongue with a small musical quality that had him pause for the briefest of moments at the strangeness of it all.

Eragon was so lost for a moment in his thoughts that he had forgot that people were talking to him, thus causing him to jerk once more when another female voice drifted to his ears.

"Yes," the slightly higher voice murmured almost lovingly into his ear, causing Eragon to relax ever so slightly just from the gentle tone. "For you see we are the gods of this realm."

His eyes widened at the mention of _Gods_, his mind trying to grasp what he was possibly doing before ending up in this bright room to explain his current situation he found himself in.

But the memories seemed to be eluding his grasp for the time being, the only thing he could glen from the feelings that the memories were giving off was that he was someone who stood apart from the common folk. Someone who had an important destiny on their shoulders, that all expected the role to be fulfilled.

"What is it you want with me?" He asked hesitantly, his next question springing from his lips before he could check them, "And why can't I seem to remember anything?"

"Dear one, why do you think we want something from you?" The first female voiced questioned, a tinge of worry coming through her tone.

Eragon felt like laughing for a moment, for a reason that was currently escaping him.

"Why else would I be here?" He asked, ignoring the bitter tone his voice seemed to take on without his permission.

He did not receive a reply right away, as if the people who hid within the light were discussing something amongst themselves before a new male voice floated to his sensitive ears.

"It is true, there is a war brimming on the horizon." The voice informed him calmly, "But it is not a war that you must get involved in. It is your choice whether or not you wish to stand and fight. Just as your memories will return to you once you arrive."

Eragon felt surprise enter him again, his thoughts beginning to whirl in his head, _:I am being sent to a place with a war? And I get a choice?: _He warred with himself until his voice spilled out past his lips once more voicing one of his most dire of concerns.

"Why are you sending me there in the first place?"

He heard soft laughter fill the bright lighted space, sounding as if it was the lightest of bells dancing on the winds. He felt a small pang of irritation fill his chest until a voice decided to answer his worry.

"It is your fate," The second female voice answered him, the hint of humor in her voice that almost made Eragon roll his eyes."Your destiny is to leave the world you once knew and start anew in another."

Eragon let this tidbit fill his mind, feeling the irritation drain out of him almost instantly at the words. His memories seemed to flash before his eyes showing him faces that had told him the same thing a few times before, but he was unable to place their names at that moment. A sense of loss filled him, knowing that their words were truthful.

"I am never to see my homeland again…" he murmured more to himself then to the hidden beings, noticing the defeated tone enters his voice.

Eragon felt arms circle around him from a figure he could still not see as a voice sliced through his thoughts.

"Yes, young one." It was one of the male voices, taking on a fatherly tone that was both reassuring and empowering. "But you will find peace here in Arda."

Images passed by his eyes, lands he had never seen before and people he did not recognize in the slightest bit. Somewhere in his heart, he seemed to settle and accept this fate that had been bestowed upon him. Until a different concern filled his soul that had him pulling away from the feeling of arms and images of this land called 'Arda'.

"Where is Saphira?"He questioned, not caring for the slight panic that filled his voice nor what these beings would think at the weakness he was surely showing. "Where is she?"

He was once more enclosed in the feeling of arms, comforting his frantic questioning.

"Calm yourself." One of the female voices soothed him, the feeling of a hand sliding through his hair in a motherly gesture. "She will be with you once you awaken."

Eragon felt his body slowly calming down to the motherly affection that he was being showered in, not realizing that he was leaning into each kind touch as his heart slowed to a more reasonable pace.

"Now sleep." The other female voice whispered into his sensitive ear. "Sleep and awaken to your new life."

Eragon unconsciously struggled against his eye lids that began to slide shut of their own will, fighting against the sleep that was trying to claim him. He felt a soft hand touch his forehead for the briefest of moments before the darkness swept him away to a world that was supposedly going to be the start of his new life.

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_So, this is the start of hopefully something good. I might be changing this chapter a little later, I am going to go and reread some of the books and I might be changing some items here and there. Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

_HELLO! Thank you to all who have reviewed/added this story to a Favorite or Alert List or even just taking the time to read my newest story! ^_^ I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as you enjoyed the last! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance Cycle or the Lord of the Rings._

First Few Steps in a New World

Eragon squinted his eyes against the harsh light that was streaming through the grey clouds, a groan escaping his lips. He shifted slightly, hissing in pain when his ribs gave a painful throb. He turned his head slowly, opening his eyes a little more and noticing that he was lying among rocks and snow.

_**Eragon…**_was the soft call from his dragon, causing Eragon to shift slightly and hiss in pain once more but he was able to see his faithful blue dragon slowly moving closer to him.

"Saphira…" he called out hoarsely, clearing his throat slightly before he tried once more. "Where-"

But he dissolved into coughs which earned him a worried look from the large dragon. She curled her body around him, nuzzling his face lovingly and extending her sore wing to shield him from the elements.

_**I do not know…The air feels differently here,**_ she whispered into their shared minds as she raised her head and seemed to taste the very air around them._** It feels almost as if it is vibrating with magic…**_

Eragon raised a dark eyebrow at the large winged lizard, resisting the urge to smile adoringly at her. He shifted once more, feeling his head swim and his back ache which caused a groan to escape him and earning him another worried look.

His mind struggled for a few moments trying to recall all that has happened to them when his mind was flooded with the memory with light and soft, gentle voices.

"Damn those Gods!" Eragon cursed under his breath, feeling another small wave of irritation flow over him. "Couldn't they heal us before sending us to this 'Arda'!"

_**What do you mean?**_ Saphira questioned, giving her rider a quizzical look before her mind was also filled with the memories of the bright light and the voices. A low growl issued from between her teeth once the memories were through.

Eragon sighed before raising his right arm cautiously before patting her scaly arm gently in an attempt to pacify her.

"I guess it makes no difference…" he spoke quietly, noticing for the first time in just what kind of shape Saphira was really in. "Come a little closer and I will heal those gashes for you."

He tried to push himself up in order to get a better look and better reach, only to topple over in pain and dizziness.

_**I would rather you heal yourself.**_ Saphira replied pushing her nose against his chest gently suggesting that she was going to pin him down if necessary._** Mine are all shallow enough, yours on the other hand…**_

Eragon trailed a stiff arm over his chest, his eyes widening when he felt all the wounds and burns that littered his frame. He prodded his ribs experimentally, hissing in pain and coming to the conclusion that he must have a few broken ribs that were going to have to wait to be healed fully.

"Fine," he conceded, channeling his magic to his fingertips before shooting Saphira with a mock irritated look. "Besides, there is no use arguing with you when you are like this."

He received a disgruntled growl and another prod from her nose, this time a little harder to show her displeasure.

"_**Waíse heill.**_" He murmured, letting the magic flow out of his fingertips and into the numerous wounds. He knew his bones would not be healed with this simple spell, it was only intended to heal burns, cuts, and other skin deep injuries.

A sigh escaped his lips, his shoulders relaxing when the pain lessened to just the few ribs that were still broken, leaving his skin perfectly healed. He sat up slowly, his face grimacing slightly, but no longer in the crippling pain that had been covering him.

"Now, your turn." He sing-songed reaching for the blue dragons gashed flanks and charging his magic to flow out in its healing touch. He pushed himself up onto his feet and circled Saphira, healing any wound he could spot over her larger frame.

_**Thank you.**_ Saphira whispered in a satisfied voice, watching with concerned eyes as Eragon sat heavily under her protective wing once more._** You should rest now, I will keep us safe.**_

Eragon opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it when he felt the weight on his limbs and the fog-like feeling filling his mind.

"Alright." He conceded, laying down carefully onto the ground and allowing Saphira to move a little closer to her rider to add her warmth to his meager body heat. She nuzzled his cheek gently, careful not to disturb the already sleeping man.

_**Sleep well, Eragon.**_

"What is going on?" Eragon asked a little hazily, his eyes spying Saphira's large head with a moth sitting at the tip of her nose, fluttering its wings every now and then.

Saphira's large eye turned to him, curiosity and that look that says that adventure will be just around the corner sparkled in those blue orbs.

_**This moth carries a message,**_ She informed her rider, lowering her head down so that it rested just in front of his now sitting form. _**He says that he has traveled far in search of the eagles in order to save someone named… Gandalf the Grey.**_

"Gandalf the Grey?" Eragon repeated, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment as a old man with a long grey beard filled his mind for a moment, before disappearing once more."What sort of name is that I wonder…"

_**He says that he is an Istar…**_ Saphira supplied, a confused note ringing out between their shared minds and giving her rider that clearly asked for an explanation.

Eragon felt like he should know what this term meant, his mind flashing to faces of more old men that he did not recognize before the memory of the bright space where the Valar had resided clouded his mind.

"Istar?" Eragon murmured under his breath, testing out the foreign word on his tongue before shrugging off this information and pushing himself up onto his feet.

He made his way out of the protective heat that was being contained by the large wing and into the crisp cool air of the early evening. He stretched carefully, his mind already set on at least finding civilization to find a healer along with food. He slowly made his way to his saddle that was still strapped onto Saphira's back, his hand drifting to the few bags that were tied there.

"Well, we should not stop the little moth on his journey." Eragon stated off-handedly, not turning to face Saphira as he started to pull out what meager supplies were still in the bags before the final battle had broken out.

_**You can't mean that.**_ Saphira huffed back, blowing a puff of hot air onto her rider and causing the moth to flutter its fragile wings a little more frantically.

Eragon turned his head slightly, glaring at Saphira for a moment before turning back to the task at hand.

"Sure I can," Eragon brushed off, ignoring the small ping of guilt at ignoring someone who was in trouble, but not truly wanting to get involved with anything else. "I was informed that we did not have to get involved-"

Saphira's growl cut off what he was going to say next, her words firm as she spoke the truths of the current situation.

_**There is someone who is hurt and needs aid. Can you really just sit here and do nothing?**_ Saphira snarled aggressively, sensing his feelings beneath his neutral words. _**Also this little one has no strength left; he had been searching for the eagles for days with no success. He can fly no more in search for them. **_

Eragon turned away from his bags, throwing his hands up in an agitated manner.

"What would you have me do?" He demanded, gesturing towards the large mountains looming just behind them. "Go searching over these mountains for some eagles?"

_**No,**_ Saphira drawled out, a haughty tone entering her voice._** But we could go and save this Gandalf the Grey.**_

Eragon just stared at her for a moment, feeling a small rush of excitement before he squashed it down with the reasoning that he did not have to do any more. That he was finally free to live away from violence, even if his heart was not fully ready to give up such a life style.

"We don't even know where he is." Eragon tried to reason, feeling his few excuses slipping through his fingers. "How can we go and save someone when we don't even know where we are?"

_**This little one says that we are in the "Misty Mountains". And the Istar is on the top of a tower known as Orthanc in a place called Isengard.**_ Saphira provided, knowing that victory was close on the horizon. But for good measure she added in an almost innocent voice,_** which is west of us.**_

Eragon sighed before giving Saphira a defeated look.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" He questioned, knowing the answer before seeing the glint in the dragon's eye and the confirmation through their connection.

"Alright, we will go."

Eragon allowed his mind to slip out of the shared sight, looking down to his cupped hands to his little passenger who was holding shielded from most of the harsh wind. He glanced up and looked at the rushing dark landscape beneath them, the sun having set a few hours ago. He turned his attention back towards the endless horizon, noticing the trees were thick and there was a glowing orange in the distance.

"Fly higher, Saphira." He commanded, allowing their visions to mingle along with their minds. "I see fires on the horizon, so let us hide in the clouds."

Saphira tilted her wings ever so slightly, catching a draft of wind that took them higher into the sky and just below the misty clouds. They flew closer to the blazing fire, a distinct black tower emerging from the flames and deforested area. Eragon extracted himself once more from their shared sight, looking down once more towards the little moth and smiling gently.

"Thank you for leading the way, little one." Eragon praised, extending his arm out. "Go and find peace."

Eragon opened his fingers and watched the moth flutter off his digits. He watched it glide away from them, going lower towards the large ancient trees that were able to survive the destruction the army was causing. Eragon slipped back into the shared sights taking in the large black tower that was quite intimidating in the light of the fires.

_**The moth said that he would be at the top.**_Saphira explained raising a little more so that they were now flying in the cloud cover._** What should we do now?**_

Eragon recalled the landscape beneath them, trying to come up with a strategy that will allow them to get in and get out without being detected.

"Circle once around the tower to be sure that he is still there." Eragon planned out loud, knowing that Saphira would not like the second half of the plan. "If so, go in close and I will check it out on foot. If he is everything we think he is, come back and pick us up. Okay?"

Eragon could sense the displeasure radiating from the large form beneath him, feeling the growl work its way up her body.

_**I do not approve of this plan… **_She confirmed her anger and unease to the situation, _**I do not want to leave you there alone.**_

Eragon allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips before patting Saphira's neck affectionately.

"Well, we do not have much of a choice." Eragon reasoned, knowing that he already won for they were already descending to get a look below at the tower. But just to be sure he added, "If those people down there notice a large blue lizard sitting on top of their tower, they might raise the alarm and do something drastic."

Saphira dipped her head lower, peering through the clouds as they circled the tall tower, her keen eyes spotting a collapsed figure on the flat platform roof.

"There he is." Eragon murmured more to himself as he caught sight of the man through the shared vision. He tightened his hold onto the saddle after he loosened his leg straps, knowing that they would only have one shot . "Let's go."

They began to descend below the clouds, going in a dive to move quickly with as little noise as possible. Just before reaching the top of the tower, Saphira opened her large wings, catching the updraft that leveled her out before rising up slightly. Eragon released his hold on the saddle, sliding down the length of her body and down her long tail before landing in a soft roll across the stone roof. A grunt escaped his throat as he rolled and his ribs gave a painful gab. He ended in a low crouch, his hand on his sword while his eyes quickly scanned the area for life.

Eragon looked up just in time to see Saphira reenter the cloud cover, waiting for another moment to be sure that no one had begun to raise the alarm before making his way to the prone form. He gently rolled the figure onto their back, noticing the icy feel to the older man's skin. Quickly he pressed his fingers to the man's neck, searching for a pulse and sighing in relief when he felt it pumping, though it was a little weak.

When satisfied that their new charge was in fact still alive, he began to run his fingers over his form to check for injuries. Another sigh escaped Eragon when he mostly felt bruises beneath the grey robes, the only real injury being a gash on underneath the man's long thick grey hair.

_:He is injured:_ He spoke mentally through to Saphira's mind_ :I am going to heal him first.:_

When he got the acceptance from his dragon, he charged his magic to his fingertips and gently placed them over the still slightly bleeding gash.

"_**Waíse heill.**_" He whispered under his breath, still a little hesitant to raise his voice and be discovered.

He watched as the bleeding came to a halt and slowly stitched itself back up. Once done, he noticed the old man begin to stir just before grey eyes opened and looked at him with a puzzled look overtaking the aged face.

"Who –" the old man rasped, before coughs raked his frame.

"Hush, now." Eragon soothed, patting the man gently and cursing himself for not grabbing his water skin from his bags. "Are you Gandalf the Grey?"

He was still getting a confused look, but at his question he received a short nod. Eragon couldn't help the small secretive smile that came to his lips as he did not return to favor by giving his own name. Instead, he decided to tell the man why he was here.

"I happened across a moth with a plea for help from you." Eragon supplied, seeing the surprise in the Gandalf's eyes and smiling a little kinder at the old man. "I am here to get you to safety."

But before more could be said or done, an old man clad in white who was carrying two staffs in his hands. A cruel smile came to this new man's face as Eragon placed his hand on his sword and stayed crouched in front of Gandalf's still weak form. His memory seemed to stir at the face of this man before fading away and leaving Eragon once more in the present.

"I do not think I can allow that." The new man's voice was calm, a darker under tone caused the hairs on the back of Eragon's neck to stand on end. "I do not know how you managed to get to the top of my tower, but I suppose I will find my answers soon enough."

Eragon could hear the growl in Saphira's mind and sensed her intention to come back to the tower and retrieve her rider and maybe maul this new man.

_:Stay away a little longer, Saphira!: _Eragon quickly commanded, trying to convince his angered companion from coming just yet.

"Saruman!"

The word brought Eragon back from his mental conversation, watching in shock as the man in white twirled a staff and an invisible force sent Gandalf sliding across the roof and just before the edge. Suddenly, another force came crashing into Eragon's own body, pushing him to one of the few pillars that were present on the roof top and pinned him there. Another grunt issued from his throat as his ribs were pressed painfully by the invisible force the older man was commanding.

The man in white slowly walked towards Eragon, pointing a staff at both Gandalf and Eragon as another slow cruel smile crossed the man's face.

"How did you get on this tower?" the man asked slowly, curiosity burning in his eyes as he locked eyes with Eragon. "Who are you?"

Eragon stood struggled for a moment, charging the magic into his body before casting his mind towards Saphira.

_:Now!:_

He knew he only had moments before Saphira would be seen so he sent his own smile towards the old man, it growing slightly when the man gain confusion into his eyes.

"Well, I would love to show you how I got here but..." Eragon mentioned conversationally, struggling as he moved his hand enough to face his right hand towards the aged man and bellowing out "_**Garjzla letta!**_"

A bright light shot out and struck the surprised man, pushing him enough that it caused the staffs to fall from his hands and release his hold over Eragon. Eragon looked up at the sky and saw Saphira coming close to the tower; he quickly made his way over to Gandalf helping the man to his feet.

"My staff-" Gandalf wheezed out, gesturing towards the brown and more gnarled looking of the two fallen staffs.

Eragon sighed in a small amount of frustration before racing over to the stumbling white clad man and snatching the staff off the ground and running back to wrap one arm around the older man's waste. He watched as Saphira dived lower than the tower before leveling off. He jumped, pulling Gandalf with him, just before Saphira was below them and landing onto her rough back. He ignored Gandalf's surprised gasp along with his own pain from his ribs, as he held tight to the older man and to Saphira as she winged back up to the clouds.

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_So? What did you think? Did you see any errors? Was it lame? If so, tell me all about it in a review! ^_^ Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Sorry it has been over a month since I updated, for those who don't know my computer has gone on strike and decided not to turn on anymore. That happened about a month and a half ago, so I was having a hard time finding the time to write this along with my school work and only being allowed to use a computer at random odd hours in my school's library. Thanks for sticking with me and to all of you who reviewed, you are all AMAZING! Truly, you all kept me motivated enough to finish up this chapter. Thank you. Now I hope that I have lived up somewhat to your expectations. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Eragon/Inheritance Cycle_

Long Awaited Questions

_**I do not think I can carry us any further**__,_Saphira's tired voice entered Eragon's mind, as she dipped closer to the tree tops._**The two of you are too heavy.**_

Eragon reached out and patted her neck in a sign on reassurance, his other arm tight around the old man that they had rescued only a few hours before. He looked down with their shared sight, spying a break in the trees and something glinting in the dim dawn light.

There was a sudden gust of wind, causing Eragon to be buffeted against the old man and drawing a hiss of pain from his lips as his ribs were jarred once more.

"Alright, I don't think my ribs can take anymore anyway." Eragon murmured into the wind, is eyes clamped shut against the pain before opening them slowly to see the clearing getting closer and a river flowing boldly through the middle of it. "Let us land there. That way we can replenish our water supply."

Saphira dipped even closer to the tree tops, folding her wings against her body as the ground approached their descending forms. Only to snap them out at the last moment, providing a gentle landing for her two riders. As soon as they were firmly on the ground Eragon released the Istar and slid off his mount's large form, stretching his cramped legs and stroking Saphira's head affectionately.

"Why are we stopping here?"

Eragon turned his attention back to the old man who spoke in a slightly stronger voice than when they first met, giving him a small smile.

"We need water and rest." Eragon replied, going to the saddlebags and fishing out the water skins that were in dire need of a refilling.

He glanced back up at Gandalf, feeling another smile tug onto his face at the man's weary look. He set the water skins down, before reaching up, opening his arms and beckoning the man who was still clinging to Saphira's neck.

"Do not fear Gandalf, I will not let you fall." Eragon offered, a teasing smile stretching his lips at the disgruntled and slightly offended look that was sent his way.

But after a few moments, Gandalf gave in and accepted the help. Allowing himself to be pulled off the large blue dragon and set on his feet as if he weighed no more than a small child. Eragon turned back to his previous task, scooping up the water skins and making his way over to the fast flowing river. He absently flicked some strands of his wavy brown hair out of his face, making a mental note to fix the leather tie in order to get the more windswept portions of hair out of his eyes.

He could hear the shuffle of dragon feet behind him along with more cautious footsteps over the soft roar of the river, paying neither of the two any mind as he reached the bank and began his task of refilling the water skins after taking a few hurried gulps of the cool liquid.

"Not that I want to seem rude after you just rescued me," Gandalf began, drawing both Eragon's and Saphira's attention onto himself. "However, I must know –"

"You wish to know who we are, yes?" Eragon easily cut him off, see the vigorous nod to his statement.

Eragon sighed, knowing that this moment would have come up sooner or later and the conflict of how much he should tell the old man would have to be addressed. He turned his attention to Saphira for the briefest of moments and made his decision.

"It would take too much time to explain ourselves fully," he tried to explain, standing to his feet and striding over to stand leaning against Saphira, the water skins left on the bank for the time being. "But I am known as Eragon and this is my dragon, Saphira."

Eragon watched as Gandalf nodded his head, almost as if he was in a daze as he stared openly at the dragon and her rider.

"That is another thing," the old man breathed, taking a step forward towards the pair and made to touch the bright blue scales along Saphira's flank. "How are you able to ride such a beast –"

But before Gandalf could finish his question, Saphira snarled menacing. She stomped her feet, talons digging into the earth, and flared out her wings showing her agitation at being called a beast.

Eragon stroked her neck, comforting her without words before turning his attention back to the now slightly frightened old man.

"Saphira doesn't take well to being called a 'beast'." Eragon elaborated simply, unable to help the smile that crossed his face when he himself received a small puff of hot air at the word.

"Forgive me," Gandalf pleaded quietly, his apology clear in his eyes along with his confusion. "It is just… the dragons who call the mountains their home are nothing _but_ beasts."

"There are dragons here?"

Eragon did not even realize that he had stood a little straighter, his full attention solely on the Istar, when the question escaped his lips, surprise coloring his voice.

"Yes," Gandalf confirmed, looking pensive for a moment as if he were recalling something. "There numbers have dwindled throughout the years but I believe there are still a few who are in hiding."

_**May we try and find these other dragons, Eragon? **_came Saphira's excited question through their shared link, her excitement becoming infectious and causing Eragon to shift from foot to foot restlessly as their eyes connected.

_:I do not see why not:_ Eragon answered, seeing the joy sparkle in the large blue eyes. But before she could demand to leave that moment, he quickly added, _:However, I think it would be wiser if we got previsions and a healer before making such a trek. Not to mention we do not know fully where they could be, it might benefit us if we follow this Gandalf and see what he can tell us about these dragons.:_

"Did you hear me?"

Eragon jumped slightly, forgetting for a moment that there were three in there group and not just the two of them. He turned his sheepish eyes back to the Istar, smiling apologetically.

"I apologize –"

"Were you just conversing with the dra– I mean Saphira?" Gandalf interrupted, waving his arm as if to dismiss the apology, his eyes alight in curiosity once more.

Eragon hesitated for a second, before nodding his head when he came to the conclusion that there was no real way to deny the claim.

"Yes," Eragon answered verbally, judging that he would have to give more of an answer in order to appease the man. "Saphira and I are bound to each other. I can hear her thoughts and she can hear mine."

Eragon watched as Gandalf's face took on another look of wonder, his jaw going slightly slack as he openly stared at the two of them. It took a puff of hot air from Saphira to shake the man out of his thoughts, causing him to shake himself to clear his thought even more.

"I was asking you where you were heading before running into my messenger." Gandalf back tracked, restating the question that Eragon had miss during his side conversation with Saphira. "I am in your debt Eragon, Saphira. I would be honored to help you in any way I can."

"We had no clear destination in mind at the time," Eragon reluctantly admitted, sitting down on one of Saphira's large legs before continuing, "But if you could be so helpful as to point us in the direction of a healer, we could call ourselves even."

"Are you injured, Eragon?" Gandalf questioned urgently, stepping forward towards the two with concern filling his eyes.

Eragon felt slightly touched that the man would even care at all, after all they were still strangers who could pose at threat to this aged man.

"I hate to admit it," Eragon sighed, grimacing slightly when he shifted his weight and a spike of pain made its way up his body. "But yes. I believe I have a few cracked ribs, I am not skilled in the art of medicine and thus I am in need of assistance."

"May I take a look?" Gandalf inquired, coming even closer to the dragon rider, his had outstretched in a sign of peace and worry.

Eragon observed him for a breath longer, before gingerly taking off his light armor. He rested it against Saphira's side, before raising his shirt up to his chin, exposing the bruised skin underneath. He felt a small ripple of surprise when Galndalf began to skillfully check out his injuries, feeling with gentle hands along his rib cage and hesitating any time a hiss of pain escaped Eragon's lips.

"I think your judgment is accurate," Gandalf assessed, prodding the tender bruise one more time before sighing. "Unfortunately, I am no healer."

Eragon felt a small bubble of disappointment fill him at those words as he lowered his shirt back down to cover his injured chest. He ignored the bite of cold that seemed to hang in the air, noting that it would be wise to fish out his leather coat instead of dawning his armor once more.

"However," Gandalf suddenly spoke, an unknown glint in his eyes. "One of my dear friends is one. I had intended to travel to his domain, but was delayed."

Gandalf locked eyes with Eragon, as if he was trying to convey something with his eyes that Eragon was not entirely sure he was reading right.

"If you wish you may travel with me to his home."

The offer hung in the air, causing the dragon rider to ponder over their options and this new possibility before turning his gaze towards his faithful dragon.

_:What do you think?:_ He questioned gently, wanting her opinion on their current situation and knowing full well that she had already heard his views on the idea._ :Should we follow him?:_

_**I believe we should. **_Saphira replied, giving her rider a concerned yet critical look._** For surely we can learn about these dragons from this friend of his and you can get the care that you need.**_

"Alright, we will go with you." Eragon spoke aloud, answering both dragon and Istar with that simple answer. "But we will rest here for a time."

"I agree," Gandalf reasoned, his eyes turned to the slowly rising sun in the east. "The sky grows light, the sun will keep away the creatures who lurk in the night."

Eragon sends Saphira an uncertain look questioning her as to what these 'creatures who lurk in the night' could possibly be, but only receiving a shrug in return.

_**Rest Eragon. I will keep watch.**_

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Eragon woke with a start, his hand on the hilt of his blade as his eyes scanned around him. He let out a sigh of relief, only noticing the prone form of Gandalf snoring away next to him and Saphira's worried blue eyes boring into his brown orbs.

_**What troubles you? You have only been asleep for a few hours.**_

_:I am not sure.: _Eragon replied, his hand slipping away from his hilt and sliding into his unbound hair. _:I think I will go and get a little fresh air…:_

Eragon got to his feet, stepping out from under Saphira's protective wing and into the late morning light. He stretched his somewhat sore muscles, before tying his hair back into its low knot, ignoring his hair as it fell over the tops of his ears loosely. But before he could do more, he was assaulted by his demanding stomach and his not so pleasant scent.

_:And maybe some food along with a quick wash.:_ Eragon added, making his way over to the river's edge and beginning to wash his face.

He was surprised to feel hair around his lips and covering his chin in a somewhat thick beard, making a note to shave once he could get a true bath.

_**Good, You do smell a little too ripe for my taste.**_

Eragon shot a small glare at the slightly joking dragon, standing up and drying his handing on his pants.

_:I will be back in a bit.:_

Eragon detoured over to the bushes to relieve himself before striding off on silent feet into the trees that surrounded their camp. His mind stretched out, touching the life that was around him hesitantly. Sighing when he felt nothing that meant him or his companions harm. As he slowly made his way through the thick foliage, he spied some fruit up in some impressively tall trees, just the look of them causing his stomach to growl in anticipation.

With ease that came from many summers of climbing trees as a child, he scaled the imposing trunks, stepping lightly from branch to branch as he made his way closer to the bright red fruit. With little thought, he stripped off his coat plucking the ripe fruit from the branch and bundling them into tan leather. When he had snatched about ten of the red beauties, he deftly tied the ends of the soft leather closed before leaping from the high branch.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he landed with ease on his feet, before grimacing in pain at the jolt that went through his ribs. He tucked his goods under his arm and patted the tree in thanks before making his way back to the camp.

When he stepped into the clearing, he was surprised to see Gandalf awake and washing his face and hands in the rapid river. He intentionally stepped on to a fallen branch, watching the old man spring to his feet and turn faster than what was possible for a man his age, brandishing his staff.

Eragon simply smiled at the man, striding further into the clearing until he was standing next to Saphira's long neck, scratching her soft skin that was covered by her bright blue scales.

"You can go and see what game is afoot." Eragon murmured for only Saphira to hear, receiving a small puff of hot air across his face. "We will remain here, unless provoked."

Saphira stared into his brown eyes, as if assessing whether or not to be sure if she should really leave him. Until a rumble in her stomach shook her sides and caused her rider to laugh at her good naturedly.

She sent another huff of hot air into his face before ordering gently through their link, _**Be safe.**_

Eragon chuckled again, rolling his eyes at the command and knowing his luck when it came to such situations.

"I'll try." He promised, giving her another gentle pat before stepping away to allow her to take to the sky. Watching her wings unfurl and with one good pump she was air born and zooming off over the trees.

"To think a mere man is able to talk to dragons…"

Eragon simply ignored the almost silent comment, knowing that it was not truly for his ears to hear. He sat easily onto the ground, unbundling his spoils and spreading them out across his jacket. He selected one of the largest from the small pile, admiring the deep red of the skin for a moment before sinking his teeth into the crisp fruit.

"Are you hungry, Gandalf?" Eragon offered, choosing another fruit at random and tossing it gently to the older man. Another chuckle escaping him at the surprised look on the man's face as he fumbled to catch said fruit before it could hit the ground.

Eragon simply smiled at the glare he received, patting the ground next to him in an inviting gesture. He watched as Gandalf took a bite from the fruit before joining him on the soft grass. Suddenly a thought struck Eragon that he could not believe he did not think about before this moment.

"So where exactly is this friend of yours?" Eragon questioned, knowing that Saphira will most likely hear the coming information and investigate which ever direction they would be heading. "Where are we headed?"

"We will be heading north, to one of the few elven cities." Gandalf supplied, surprising Eragon and causing him to recall the elves from his own world and pondering if they were anything alike.

"We are heading to Rivendell."

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_Sorry, it is basically a filler chapter. But it needed to be covered. Thanks for reading! ^_^ Reviews are welcome! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! hehehe, sorry for the long wait. I have been the biggest bum, sorry. I know this chapter isn't the greatest, but it has been a few months and I just wanted to reassure you all that I haven't given up on this story! I was just more focused in other areas. I am quite surprised how well loved this story is, Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, alerted, or just even taken the time to read it. I hope I wont disappoint you too badly. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inheritance Cycle or The Lord of the Rings_

First Sighting

Eragon dismounted gently, his eyes scanning the trees and the hills with a sharp gaze as he assisted the older man off of Saphira's back.

"Are you sure about this area?" Eragon questioned softly, the feeling of eyes upon him causing him to be even more cautious though his eyes and ears detected nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yes," Gandalf answered, his voice equally as soft as the dragon rider, as if he did not fully believe his own words on the matter. "We are still about an hour outside of Rivendell's border; hopefully we were not seen flying on Saphira."

Eragon turned his sharp gaze away from their surroundings and onto the old wizard, his brow rising in question.

"Why?"

Gandalf seemed to hesitate for a moment, focusing his attention more onto his gnarled staff and frayed robes than onto his rescuers.

"As I have previously mentioned, dragons are not as common in Middle Earth as they once were." Gandalf began slowly, turning his grey eyes up to Eragon's chocolate brown stare, unconsciously tugging at his beard. "And those that remain have generated a small amount of a bad reputation. There is a small risk that we would have been attacked had they saw us."

Eragon absorbed this information, feeling his head nod of his own accord when he recalled the reactions they would get back in their own world.

"I see." He spoke slowly, untying his bow and arrows from his saddle before slinging it over his shoulder. Once he was certain that he had everything that he would need, he turned once more to the large blue dragon, stroking her gently as he leaned in close to rest his head against her long neck. "Saphira, take to the skies and try not to be noticed."

Saphira puffed a small gust of hot air at him before rubbing her nose against his cheek, her voice soft within his mind.

_**Alright. But do be safe.**_

Eragon nodded his head, before stepping away from her and watching Saphira unfurl her winds and take once more into the sky, blending with the endless blue almost seamlessly.

Once he was sure he could no longer see her, he turned his gaze once more to his surroundings, his senses going on high alert as he began to follow behind the Grey wizard.

"So," Eragon began, trying to break the tense silence that had befallen them once they had started through the trees. "Tell me about this friend of yours and his home. It is Rivendell, yes?"

"Yes, it is known as Rivendell to outsiders, but to the race of elves it is known as Imladris." Gandalf informed him, leaning heavily on his staff as he guided them along a trail that Eragon could just pick up with his sharp eyes. "The lord of Imladris is one of my oldest and dearest of friends. Lord Elrond."

A touch of pride seemed to enter the old wizard's voice, causing Eragon to turn his wandering gaze to the man and smile at the expression that was on the other's face. But Eragon's steps fumbled for a moment as the name sank more into his mind and a face of an elf with dark hair and eyes flashed across his eyes, surprising him for a moment but the face was gone the next second.

"He is a kind man who has seen far too much suffering at the end of a blade to the point where he has turned away from that course to be a healer. He is the one who we will be asking to heal your injuries."

Eragon nodded at this, his mind still trying to grasp the image of the elf while feeling intrigued with this elf lord who was apparently both a skilled swordsman and skilled healer. But after another few moments of being unable to recall the face, he simply let it go and continued with his original thought line.

"And what reason did you have for coming here?" Eragon pressed further, watching as Gandalf turned his gaze upon him and look at him in an almost suspicious manner. "You said before that you were going to be traveling here regardless if I chose to come or not."

Silence fell between the two, making Eragon believe that he might have just treaded into dangerous waters. But just when he was about to apologize for his rudeness, Gandalf spoke up, his voice low and hushed as if he was trying to not reveal a secret to the very wind.

"Another precious friend was to be meeting me in another town." He paused, eyes darting here and there before continuing. "Unfortunately, since I was held captive for so long I asked another acquaintance of mine to escort him to the city in order to keep him safe."

Eragon shot the man a look, his eyebrows raising up in question that the older man opted to ignore.

"Why would he be in any danger?" Eragon asked aloud when he was not answered, pitching his voice low in the same manner as Gandalf had done.

"That, young rider," Gandalf began, sighing for a moment before his gaze swept the area once more. "is best to be left unsaid for the time being. For even though we approach the lands governed by the elves, darkness is still close at hand and even the trees have ears and chosen their sides."

Eragon's eyebrows shot up into his bangs, his steps faltering for a moment before accepting this tidbit of information and stretching out his senses to feel the trees around them. They all felt right to him, but a few of them also felt just a little be off as if they were in fact trying to hide something from the dragon rider's probing mind.

"Isn't that the truth." He muttered lowly, receiving a curious look from the older man that he quickly waved off.

"Nothing."

They fell once more into silence, their senses stretched out to catch the faintest rustle of leaves and any sign that spoke of trouble approaching them.

After a few minutes had gone by and the only thing in the area was the occasional squirrel or deer, Eragon turned to Gandalf once more, his thoughts spring through his lips before he had a chance to stop them.

"Tell me of this land." Choosing to ignore how his voice was pitched in an almost awed sort of tone. "Tell me of the dragons. Do you know where to find them?"

Gandalf laughed good naturedly, his eyes sparkling when they connected with Eragon's once more while a broad smile spread across his face.

"I think your questions are better when directed at Lord Elrond." He replied, the heavy mood that had settled over them without Eragon's notice lifted almost instantly. "Though I know a great deal, he is much more informed of this land than I. And when it comes to the dragons, I believe they are closer to the north, hidden within the mountains."

Eragon nodded a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

But just then a sound of soft feet approaching evaporated his good humor. His eyes went sharp and calculating as he detected movement through the trees. He instantly shot forward, drawing his sword as he took up a defensive position in front of Gandalf. Without warning, arrows were being pointed at him from almost all sides by hooded foes. Eragon crouched lower, preparing himself for the attack only to feel a hand on his shoulder to stay his blade.

Eragon glanced ever so slightly to the left, catching sight of the older man in the corner of his eye. Seeing the warning reflected in those wise grey orbs.

"State your business."

The voice was stern, commanding, drawing Eragon's gaze to one of the hooded figures who stood towards the front and had an arrow pointing directly between his eyes.

"Really," Gandalf sighed, drawing all eyes to him except for Eragon who kept his eyes on their cloaked foes. "Is this how you treat an old friend?"

With those simple words, the tension that had been hanging in the air suddenly dissipated. The bows were lowered, albeit slowly and many eyes were still trained on Eragon's every movement, but they were lowered and returned to their holders none the less.

"I am sorry, Mithrandir." The apparent leader of the group spoke, stepping closer once Eragon sheathed his sword. "Those of us on patrol have been more on edge with word of the black riders being seen in the area."

Gandalf released a soft gasp while Eragon simply tilted his head slightly to the side while arching an eye brow.

"The black riders?" Gandalf breathed out, his voice tinged with disbelief at the leaders words. "Are you certain?"

Eragon watched as the man chose then to flick back his hood, revealing refined features and long shimmering blonde hair. Eragon blinked for a moment when he saw the delicate pointed ears of the elf before him, pondering for a moment if this was in fact the lord they were looking for.

"Yes." The blonde responded, causing Eragon to jump ever so slightly when he was drawn out of his thoughts. "Estel and myself have both seen them along with various other members of the guard. However, even though I witnessed them being swept away by the Bruinin, I still have a feeling that they will return soon."

Eragon looked from the elf to the grey wizard, trying to catch onto what was really going on in the area and who were these black riders that could have elves on such edge. Suddenly there was a whispered conversation between the elves, even so low that it was difficult for Eragon to pick out any of the elvish words that were exchanged.

Without warning, the blonde elf turned on his heel and began to stride back among the trees as the other elves started off in a different direction. Eragon followed after him as soon as he realized that Gandalf had already caught up to the tall elf. He fell into stride right behind them when he heard Gandalf's whispered question.

"Estel is here?" Gandalf hissed between his teeth in worry, "And Frodo? Has Frodo arrived as well?"

"Yes, I brought him myself." The elf confirmed simply, nodding his head for emphasis before the slightest of frowns marred his flawless features. "Though he did not arrive in good condition."

"What has happened?" Gandalf demanded, no longer trying to pitch his voice low as his eyes bore into the other man's head.

The elf, however, did not look the least bit surprised from this behavior and simply continued to lead them through the slowly thinning trees before replying evenly, "He had been pierced with a Morgul-blade and he was but moments away from departing this world when I was able to bring him before Lord Elrond."

Eragon turned his eyes towards Gandalf when he heard the older man sigh and his shoulders slump ever so slightly in relief.

"The hobbit has been healed and is now just resting. Lord Elrond believes that he should awaken any day now."

The group seemed to descend into peaceful silence, the two old friends falling into their own thoughts while Eragon took in their surroundings. He couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped his lips when they rounded a bend and the trees cleared enough for Eragon to get his first glimpse of the elven city. He could never stop the wonder and awe that always filled him when he would lay eyes onto the elves hidden cities. How they blended perfectly with the environment around them, as if they were created right from the earth itself.

But this place, Rivendell, had to be the most amazing city he had ever seen. The way the twisting supports of the buildings looking so easily woven together as if it were created from threads of silvery gold. The waterfalls that surround its awe inspiring structure only made the city shine even more beautifully in the afternoon light.

"By the way, Mithrandir." The soft voice of the elf drew Eragon's attention away from the wondrous city and to the two figures just before him. Noticing that the blonde's blue eyes were on him as if assessing his very soul. "Who is your companion? I do not recognize him and we have yet to be introduced."

Gandalf sent a small look at Eragon, his grey eyes looking troubled for a moment before simply saying, "This is Eragon."

Gandalf glanced away quickly trying to avoid the elf's questioning look that held a hint of disbelief in his gaze. Gandalf cleared his throat, his cheeks staining ever so slightly before he continued.

"He rescued me from … a difficult situation." Once more he paused and avoided the elf's gaze when the elf sent him a slightly surprised stare. "He wished to see Lord Elrond for matters that only concern him."

Eragon watched as those curious blue eyes turned to him once more, seeming to scan him a little more closely before he nodded simply and dropped the subject all together. Eragon sighed slightly, feeling his shoulders relax slightly as they crested the last hill and entered through the first archway to the city. His sharp eyes flicked here and there, trying to see everything at once before noticing that there guide had stopped and was now facing them with his once more neutral stare.

"At this time, Lord Elrond should be found in the halls of healing." He stated simply, gesturing towards the archway that would take them into the largest building that was closest to them before turning on his heel and making his way back towards the way he came."However I cannot accompany you any farther, for I must return to my patrol."

Eragon watched as Gandalf bowed slightly to the retreating elf's back, Eragon copying the gesture when he received a sharp look from the wizard.

"I understand Lord Glorfindel." Gandalf called out lightly to the blonde, "Thank you for showing us the way and may your patrol go without incident."

Eragon watched as the elf only raised his arm in a small wave before vanishing over the ridge and into the trees, blending in just enough to even evade Eragon's sharp sight. Eragon heard a soft clearing of a throat, causing him to turn back to the older man who was striding away from him and into the expansive structure.

* * *

_I know it is short. I will most likely be changing this chapter in the near future (lengthing it) I just thought that you were all annoyed with me by now so I decided to upload what I had finished. Thanks for all of your support! ^_^ Does anyone know Dwarvish Greetings or just sayings? I need a little help here!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, I 've been really busy and just couldn't find the time. But I have been planning for NaNoWriMo for months now, so you should really thank that for getting this update. Thanks for all the reviews! They really made my day and I was surprised by the overwhelming response for this again!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle Series or the Lord of the Rings_

_Note: Dwarvish will be indicated with italics!_

Acceptance For Who You Are

Eragon followed the retreating form of Gandalf, jogging up the steps and taking them three at a time before becoming level with the elderly man.

"Who was that, Gandalf?" Eragon instantly questioned, unable to stop himself from looking over his shoulder and peering at the forest that lay just beyond the gates, as if he could still see the mysterious elf among the branches.

He heard Gandalf release a soft chuckle, causing the Dragon rider to look at the elderly man before his attention was snagged by the craftsmanship of the hallways he found himself in. Taking in the delicate carvings and neatly layered stones that made up the walls and floor.

Another chuckle escaped the man as the two rounded a corner before starting to answer the question, "That was Lord Glor-"

But the rest of the statement was lost on Eragon as a door closest to him opened and he had the misfortune of colliding with the individual who stepped out. A sharp intake of breath escaped his lips as his hand instantly flew up to hold his slightly bruised chest, eyes glancing down in surprise at the two individuals that stood before him.

"Watch were you are going, Son of Man." The dwarf closest to him snarled, eyes alight with a fire that surely promised pain should he so much as breathed the wrong way.

Eragon couldn't stop his eyes from widening as he looked at the two dwarves, his memory filling with images of other dwarves who he now realized he missed more than he thought he would. He took in the two's armor and their similarities, deducing that the two must have been closely related, maybe even father and son. But he soon quelled his curiosity of the two newcomers when he caught a glimpse of the younger's eyes, knowing that if the dwarf had the ability to throw fire Eragon would have already been a chard pile of limbs already.

Eragon offered the dwarves a small smile, before falling into all of his drilled in mannerisms, courtesy of his dear adopted family.

"My sincerest apologizes, Master Dwarf." Eragon murmured, placing his hand over his heart before bowing politely to the two. "I was not paying attention to where I was going. I will be sure to be more aware next time."

He couldn't stop the small quirk of his lips when he saw the startled looks on the two before him, before the offended dwarf turned the slightest shade of crimson and crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to hide his uncertainty.

"Very well," The younger dwarf grumbled, his eyes not looking at Eragon in the slightest. "See that you do."

Eragon nodded his head in confirmation, before tradition over took his mouth once more.

"May your mines be rich and your homes golden."

Again he was greeted with shocked expressions that were soon broken by the elder's roar of laughter.

"You are alright, good Sir." The elder responded in a gruff voice, his smile bright as he clapped Eragon's lower back in a show of friendly acceptance. "Be sure to sit with us at evening meal, we will gladly share a round of mead with you."

Eragon watched as the duo walked off, the younger clearly flabbergasted by the elder's attitude to the man while the elder simply waved off any of his protests. Eragon couldn't stop the full smile that claimed his lips as he watched them disappear around a corner before turning his brown gaze back to the elderly wizard who was looking at Eragon with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

"I am surprised, Eragon." Gandalf muttered softly, starting to walk once more down the halls, but his eyes remained with the dragon rider. "I did not know you knew the ways of the Dwarves."

Eragon simply shrugged his shoulders as he fell into step with the grey man, his mind once more wandering to the time he had lived among the accomplished miners.

"I was once close friends with the Dwarves of my homeland." Eragon answered easily, avoiding the look that clearly asked for more information by returning to the conversation that had been interrupted by the dwarf's entrance. "Anyway, you were saying something about a Lord?"

But before words could be exchanged, they rounded another corner that lead them to a hall with a stunning set of carved wooden doors, one in particular was left a jar.

"I am afraid that conversation will have to wait." Gandalf murmured as they made their way to the door and into the light and spacious room where a man sat next to what appeared to be a sleeping child.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Gandalf couldn't stop his smile as he watched the hobbits talk and laugh as they bonded over the evening meal, easily ignoring all eyes that were being directed at them. He couldn't stop, however, the small crease of his brow and the tiniest of frowns from coming to his face as his mind wandered to the only hobbit that was still sleeping within the Hall of Healing, worry tearing at his insides for the young man and fearing the current dilemma that they were facing over the darkness gradually creeping in on them.

His mind was pulled out of his downward spiraling thoughts as his gaze once more tuned into his surrounding and his eyes lighted onto the dwarves who were being equally as rowdy as the young hobbits, causing the elderly maia to shake his head slightly as he saw a few disgusted looks being directed towards the dwarves by the elves. Knowing in the back of his mind that as the apparently last of his order to be fighting on the side of the light, he would have to find a way to unite the elves and the dwarves if they wished to have any hope in fighting the coming war that was fast approaching them.

Suddenly his mind flashed with an image of a young man who not only rode a large dragon, but had also seemed to have gain acceptance among both feuding parties.

_Maybe there is still hope for them yet._ Gandalf mused, his mind turning to the memory of the Son of Man's encounter with Gloin and his son Gimli along with his later meeting with Lord Elrond. Smiling when he recalled the healers surprise when Eragon had greeted the Lord of Imladris in a form of elvish that was both respectful and a clear indication that he spoke the language frequently, leading the grey wizard to wonder where Eragon must have learned the elvish language in such a dialect.

_Where is that rider anyway?_ Gandalf pondered as he scanned the hall for the tall man who those deep brown eyes and tangled brown mess of locks that practically obscured his entire face had gotten off to. But his memory caught back up to him as he remembered Lord Elrond ordering the man to bathe and eat before coming back to him to receive proper bandages and some healing remedies. _Maybe he is still bathing…_

But just then, the hall seemed to fall quiet as a man strode into the room, his shoulder blade length wavy hair styled into a more typical warrior braids, revealing a set of pointed elven ears that only seemed to intrigue the dining crowd as they took in the elf's young and unique features.

Gandalf couldn't stop himself from wondering who this mysterious elf was, before he noticed the young elf making his way over to the grey wizard.

Gandalf looked up to catch the young man's eyes only to gap a little unattractively at the very familiar brown eyes that seemed to only laugh at his current shock.

"What's wrong, Gandalf?" Eragon teased the elder man, before gracefully lowering himself into the seat across from the wizard who was still mimicking a fish while the hall was watching their exchange with whispers of confusion.

"Dragon got your tongue?" Eragon questioned softly, his shoulders shaking slightly at the laughter that was sure to be just beneath the surface at the same time his eyes sparked with the secret joke being share by the two.

Gandalf was able to gather his frazzled thoughts together, closing his mouth and shooting a mock glare at the dragon rider.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Eragon?" Gandalf inquired equally as soft, ignoring the room at large as his gaze took in the almost new person sitting before him. "How is this even possible? How are you an elf?"

Eragon simply cocked a brow at the hushed questioning, helping himself to the fruit and breads spread out on the table, his face twisting ever so slightly into a look of disgust and longing, which Gandalf did not even think was a possible feature to accomplish, as he eyed the meat that was there as well.

"I am only half elf." He responded simply, not really bothering to keep his tone low and paying no heed to the mix of emotions that seemed to overtake the room at large. "As to why, I didn't think I was hiding it. I thought it was obvious…"

Gandalf couldn't stop the slight choke of disbelief as he looked at Eragon with another look of surprise.

"How would anyone be able to tell you were an elf with the way you wore your hair and you had a beard before!" Gandalf accused, no longer trying to keep their conversation a quiet one.

Eragon rolled his eyes as he took a mouthful of a roll, savoring the flavor for a moment before deeming the older man's comment worthy of a very obvious answer.

"Again, I am a half elf." Eragon stated slowly, as if he were talking to a child, unable to hide his amusement at the way Gandalf seemed to puff up in slight indignation at the tone. "As such I kept a lot of traits from my human self, though I gain quite a bit from my elven side as well."

Just then, a thought seemed to strike Eragon which caused him to stand suddenly, surprising the old wizard once more.

"My apologies, Gandalf." Eragon offered gently, standing to his full height and nodding his head quickly at the grey wizard. "I will return shortly, but I have another engagement that I must fulfill."

Gandalf couldn't stop the confusion that clouded his face as he watched the dragon rider turn on his heel and begin to make his way across the hall. Only for his eyes to widen in shock at the young man's direction and what table he was making his way to.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Eragon made short work of the spacious hall, ignoring the eyes that followed his every movement. He pulled up next to the table that contained the dwarves, noticing some hostile looks from the others while he scanned for the two dwarves who had wanted to share drinks with him. Spotting the duo sitting towards the other end of the long table and hastening his steps over to them, feeling a little put off at the looks being sent his way by the younger dwarf that he had met prior that day.

Eragon looked from the younger's face to the elder's, noting the slight frown that marred the dwarf's face and the slight narrowing of the eyes, almost causing Eragon to take a step back from the once welcoming pair.

"What do you want elf?" a dwarf Eragon did not recognize spat out at him, his eyes glinting with restrained hatred, surprising Eragon by its intensity.

"I was asked to partake in a flagon of mead, earlier today by this sir." Eragon answered smoothly, gesturing towards the elderly dwarf who now seemed to look like he was placed between a rock and a hard place. "I have come to do just that."

All the dwarves seemed to share looks with each other, as if they were having a discussion over what they should say next to him. Eragon sighed in a tiny bit of annoyance, deciding that the conversation was not really worth having and sitting down on the bench across from the father and son who had invited him in the first place.

"Who said you could sit here, Elf?" the younger snarled, looking as though he were trying to reach for a weapon only to pull his hand away empty and grumble in dwarvish, "_Elves! Thinking they can do whatever they want and ruining our good cheer. Why don't you go back to your pointy eared kin with their haughty arrogant attitudes!"_

Eragon's eyes narrowed at the words, his temper rising against his better judgment and his mouth releasing words before his brain could catch up.

"_For your information, Master Dwarf, I have not always been an elf and even now, I am only a half elf."_ Eragon bit out, glaring right back into the now very surprised eyes staring into his own. Ignoring the table and the whole hall in his conversation.

"H-How do you know the tongues of dwarvish?" The younger dwarf stammered out in the common tongue, trying in vain to make his voice stronger.

Eragon paid no notice to the flipping of languages, deciding to stick with the one that would have the most impact on the clearly hateful dwarves.

"_Where I am from, I was adopted into a clan of dwarves. They treated me as their kin and I see them as much a part of my family as the elves or even my human family."_ Eragon retorted, unable to stop his voice from dropping into his quiet deadly tone,_ "There are no barriers between us except the ones you are trying to create at this moment."_

The hall seemed to become utterly still and quiet at this statement, the elves, hobbits, and men confused as to what was being said and the dwarves shocked into contemplated silence, with Eragon's full attention directed at them. Without warning, the elderly dwarf Eragon had been directing his somewhat harsh words at, roared with laughter, causing a vast majority to jump in their seats and stare incredulously at the apparently crazy dwarf.

"I like you, Master of the Quick Wit!" the dwarf boomed, clapping his hand onto Eragon's own in that friendly gesture that suited the dwarf much more than the scowls his kin were directing at him only moment before. _"Tell us of your time among our kin. What were the state of their mines and what material did they mine there?"_

The elderly dwarf began to fire off question after question, pushing a plate of meats at Eragon along with a currently empty flagon.

The dwarf seemed confused for a moment before he turned to his younger companion, who was holding a pitcher full to the brim with the strong alcohol.

"_Come now, Gimli! Can't you see the poor man is battling a great thirst? Pass the mead!"_ the elder of the two ordered, clapping the now introduced Gimli firmly on the back, almost causing him to pitch forward and spill all the contents of his pitcher across the table.

Gimli was able to catch himself, grumbling under his breath as he reached over and filled Eragon's mug to just below the brim, nodding his head slightly when Eragon offered his thanks.

"_Now, Master Elf, What shall we call you?"_ The elder questioned, looking truly interested as to what the answer would be while the rest of the hall broke into its buzz of conversations and the rest of the dwarves at the table hurriedly poured their own flagons of the mead murmuring among themselves and shooting Eragon looks of interest as well.

Eragon couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he raised the mug off the table and brought it just to the edge of his smiling lips.

"_I am Eragon…"_

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Eragon grimaced as those skilled fingers poked his ribs once more, tracing his broken bones with precision. Eragon couldn't help the mild glare that he shot at the healer, the Lord of the city who he had met only a few hours ago. When he had met the man, he was told to bath and receive a small meal before returning to the hall of healing. He and Gandalf had been lead to rooms that were said to be theirs for as long as they remained in Rivendell and was shown to the bathing chamber before being left to his own devices.

Eragon had marveled at the expansive rooms, the soft bed and fabrics that had been provided for him. He had bathed quickly, enjoying the feel of the hot water on his war tired body before dressing in some fresh clothes that he had been provided by his gracious host.

And once he had made it to the evening meal, he had shared quite a few flagons of mead with the boisterous dwarves, that was soon accompanied by the hobbits and a few of the men. However, it seemed all the elves only looked on the joyous crowd with a mixture of contempt, confusion, and not the smallest bit of curiosity.

But once Eragon spotted the Lord rising to his feet and make his way from the room, he quickly excused himself from the mass of party goers and hurried after the elf, knowing that he was most likely making his way toward the Hall of Healing.

He hissed when the Lords fingers began to massage an ointment into his skin, drawing him out of his thoughts and to the elf before him. He took in the man's long and straight brown hair, noticing his features were a little bit more manish than elvish and wandered for the briefest of moments if this Lord was in fact a half-elf like himself.

He watched as a clean white bandage was produced, almost as if the man had pulled it from the very air, and was expertly wrapped around his bruised chest. The elf Lord did not make it too tight, but definitely tight enough to where it would be difficult for Eragon to bend over.

"So, Master Eragon," the Lord began, his brown eyes not moving away from Eragon's chest as he continued his work. "What is it you seek here, besides my healing?"

Eragon was a little startled at the Lord's question, feeling himself stumble for an answer that would not reveal Saphira just yet.

"I was hoping you could provide me with answers." Eragon replied simply, noticing the elf Lord cocking an eyebrow at him that clearly asked for more of an answer than that. "I want to know about the land and if you have any information on dragons."

Eragon watched as the Lord of Rivendell's fingers paused for the briefest of moments, his eyes connecting the with dragon rider's before going back to what he was previously doing.

"Why would you want to know about dragons?" Lord Elrond questioned slowly, his every moment betraying his sudden weariness of the traveler who had saved Gandalf.

Eragon tried not to fidget at the tone, sensing he was treading into dangerous waters and decided that the truth was the best option if he wanted the truth in return.

"I am not from this area," Eragon offered up simply, knowing that if it wasn't his dialect that gave him away, then surely it is the way of his dress. His clothes were made of sturdy material and leathers that he did not see any other inhabitant of this world wearing.

Eragon noticed that the Lord seemed to nod ever so slightly at these words, as if he too had noticed the strange clothes that Eragon favored and the foreign dialect he used to form his elven words.

"I am also very interested in the dragons that I have heard Gandalf speak of." Eragon continued, knowing that this excuse was only a portion of the real reason for wanting to find the dragons.

Lord Elrond leveled another look at Eragon, as if he were judging his very soul before the look in his eyes softened and he sat down next to the dragon rider, collecting up his supplies that he had gathered in order to tend to the injured half elf.

"I do not know what I could tell you." Elrond stated suddenly, startling Eragon out of his inspection of the clean bandages bound tightly around his torso. "Right now is not the greatest of times for such things. We are currently busy with guests arriving and a council that is to take place. I could take you to the library if that could satisfy your curiosity for the time being."

Eragon pondered over these words, stamping down his curiosity and his desire to question why so many were gathering and what was this council he was speaking of. But an image of a dark figure clad in black armor with a golden ring adorning his finger flashed before his eyes, causing the dragon rider to shake his head slightly as he tried to reach for the name of the phantom that had sent a feeling of dread down his spine, only to come up with nothing.

Eragon startled again when he felt a hand descend onto his shoulder, fighting against his instinct to remove the hand in the most painful of ways, and met the concerned gaze of Elrond, realizing to late that he must of spaced out on the other elf and quickly smiled to sooth the worry that was being directed at him.

"That would be wonderful," Eragon agreed, feeling a small bubble of anticipation fill his chest at the thought of getting his hands on the books that could lead him to the dragons, unable to stop the truly genuine smile that touched his lips. "Thank you."

*~*~*(END CHAPTER)*~*~*

_So? What did you think of it? I know it was a filler but we are making our way through! Please leave reviews! ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Howdy Readers! I am so thrilled to see how many people are following this story, you all really flatter me. ^_^ I know it is a long time coming, but here is the next chapter! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story and I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings nor the Inheretance Cycle series._

Admitting Truths

Gandalf walked swiftly down the hallways, knowing exactly where his newest friend would be. He pushed open the large wooden door to his left, his eyes only scanning the shelves for the briefest of moments before settling onto the lone figure, who was currently hunched over a stack of large volumes that had worn yellow pages.

_Exact same spot for the last three days_, Gandalf sighed in amusement, shaking his head ever so slightly as he made his way to the open chair that sat across from the dragon rider.

Gandalf spoke no words as he sat down, noting that the half-elf did not even twitch or stop his reading of the thick tomb, random bits of paper scattered about him that all had various different words and meanings scrawled across their surface.

Gandalf observed closer the apparent young man, noting the somewhat dark circles under his eyes, the wrinkles creasing his brow in his deep concentration, the tiny ink stains that decorated his finger tips and smudged across his unshaven cheeks, and his wavy brown hair tied messily at the nape of his neck. Gandalf could only smile in amusement at the clear display of a disheveled elf that would make most other elves shudder in horror and make most dwarves laugh uproariously.

"Is there something you wanted, Gandalf?"

Gandalf startled at the question, noticing the exhaustion that was craftily hidden in the other's voice, before directing his attention more on the words than on the still reading dragon rider before him.

"I am here for you." Gandalf spoke sincerely, watching as Eragon's brown eyes looked up from the book to connect with his own. "You have been here for quite some time Eragon. Gloin has been missing your company at the evening meals as well as the hobbits. Elrond has also expressed concern over your health, and though he says he will not interfere just yet, he is only about a day or so away from tearing you away from this room and committing you to the Hall of Healing until he deems you fit to leave his sight."

Gandalf couldn't stop the amused chuckle and the encouraging smile from touching his lips when he saw Eragon crack his own smile before leaning back and rubbing his eyes in a gesture that clearly betrayed exactly how he felt.

"I did not realize I would be the center of everyone's worries." Eragon murmured quietly, almost as if he was saying it to himself instead of to the elderly Maia.

Gandalf watched as Eragon continued rubbing his eyes, leaning forward in order to touch the dragon rider's other arm gently.

"How are you doing, Eragon?" Gandalf probed, turning his eyes to the papers and books that lay strewn across the table top. "What is so important?"

Eragon released a tired laugh, pulling his hand away in order to connect his amused eyes with that of the elderly man.

"I would say I am well, but judging by that face you just made, am I to assume correctly that you would not believe that statement?" Eragon commented, causing Gandalf to school his unruly facial expressions, which earned him another tired chuckle from the half-elf.

"You would be correct." Gandalf conceded, patting the dragon rider's arm once more.

The gesture earned him another tired, but truly pleased, smile.

"As to what is so important…" Eragon pressed on, turning his eyes to the books before sighing and allowing his head to fall into his hands once more. "It is more frustration that keeps me going."

Gandalf tilted his head slightly, his brows furrowing as he spoke, his voice clouded with confusion, "Why would that be?"

Eragon turned his head slightly in his hands, balancing it with one as he reached to the scattered bits of paper and bringing it closer to his face before handing it over to the Maia.

"I seem to understand most of the elvish language that is written," Eragon let out in a sigh as Gandalf's eyes scanned across the papers he was handed, noting the different locations that were being mentioned along with a variety of other words scrawled across the pages. "But there are words here that I do not understand, locations that I have never been, yet I seem to be able to picture it to some extent."

The last bit of that statement caused Gandalf to turn his attention to the younger man with surprise, wondering if his ears were meant to hear the muttered statement or if it was just a musing of his companion. He noted the look of deep thought that was currently marring the tired face, choosing to only file away the tidbit of information before turning his gaze to the papers once more.

Gandalf heard Eragon clear his throat slightly, before continuing, "So anytime I get stuck, I need to look up the word in another book, or ask the elf who sometimes brings me food and drink."

Gandalf nodded at that, recalling coming to the library a few times to see the fair elf maiden with a small tray of food balanced in her arms, coaxing the dragon rider to eat more or take a few more sips of drink.

"I am sure she is putting something in the wine." Eragon suddenly stated, startling Gandalf from his memories in order to shoot Eragon an incredulous look. Eragon only shrugged his shoulders before pressing on. "Always within the hour after her evening visits I find myself with my head being pillowed by a book and a blanket wrapped around my shoulders, along with the sun coming over the horizon."

Gandalf chuckled at that, imaging the Dragon rider being subdued into sleep by the gentle maiden. He handed back the papers, watching as Eragon simply dropped them back onto the table top without a glance before dragging a large tomb over in front of him and seemingly turning to a random page and reading the text there.

"And Saphira?" Gandalf pushed a little more, noting Eragon's small wince before rubbing his forehead and turning his attention to the Grey Wizard."Is she alright?"

Eragon's eyes flicked around the room, his eyes becoming sharp, as if he was looking for any sign of life that could over hear the two friends conversing. This caused a small sigh to escape Gandalf before he placed his wrinkled hand on top of Eragon's callused one, affectively drawing the other's attention back to their conversation.

"You know I have not told anyone about her, and I will not do so until you are comfortable with revealing her as well." Gandalf reassured the young man, his voice pitched low in order to prevent any ears from over hearing them, unwilling to move his hand away until he saw Eragon's shoulders slump down and out of their tense position.

"I know, Gandalf." Eragon confirmed, relaxing back into his chair as a small fond smile spread across his face and his eyes went distant. "She is enjoying herself with exploring the landscape while knowing that I am in a safe place." Suddenly Eragon jerked and a chuckle escaped his lips as his eyes sparked with a sort of sheepish mischief. "Though, she has been scolding me for not resting."

Gandalf could not stop himself from joining into the mirth, his own face splitting into a smile at the closeness of the dragon and her rider.

"She speaks wise words that you should consider." Gandalf suddenly stating in a serious voice, his head nodding in a sagely manner and earning his own bout of laughter from the half-elf sitting across from him and a slight eye roll as well.

The two subsided into quiet companionship, each turning to different books before Eragon's voice cut across Gandalf's thoughts as he perused a book on the dragon's eating habits in the southern lands.

"I know I must divulge my true reasons for searching out the dragons to Lord Elrond, especially with all he has done for me these past few days."

Gandalf glanced back up to the younger of the two, his eyes suddenly becoming critical of the other and searing before asking, "And will you?"

There was a pause, both staring at each other and abandoning their books, the two of them sizing each other up and whether the other was serious about the turn the conversation seemed to have taken.

"I will." Eragon replied, everything about him proclaiming the truth in the statement and the promise he had just made. "The next time I see him, I will tell him the full truth."

Gandalf looked at him a little longer, measuring the sincerity in his eyes before nodding his head in acceptance.

"Good." Gandalf confirmed, his tone promising to hold Eragon to his word. "Now let me see if I can clear up some of your confusion over these words."

Eragon's look of relief confirmed to Gandalf that he had made the right choice, before he watched as the dragon rider's face screwed up into a look of confusion.

"Do you not wish to sit by the bedside of that of your friend, I believe Frodo was his name." Eragon questioned innocently, subtly asking if Gandalf truly wanted to stay there with him when someone he clearly cared about lay in the Hall of Healing.

Gandalf could not stop the relieved smile from coming to his lips as he thought on his young hobbit friend whose eyes had finally open not long ago.

"Frodo has finally awoken, he is among his kin at this very moment." Gandalf spoke fondly, recalling the younglings embracing on the balcony before making their way to the kitchen to no doubt feed their insatiable hunger.

"That is good." Eragon breathed out, allowing his own smile to cross his face at his newest friend's joy. "I am happy your friend has recovered."

"Yes," Gandalf stated quietly, nodding his head before he was pulled forward into the madness that was Eragon's confusion.

*~*~*(BREAK)*~*~*

Eragon looked out at the valley below him, watching as the trees were tipped with gold from the setting sun and the rivers blazed with the fiery touch.

_**It is beautiful isn't it? **_Whispered Saphira into his mind, soothing his frayed thoughts with her soft voice and warm emotions. Eragon couldn't help but sigh in contentment, allowing himself to fall into their bond and let it flow over him.

_:Yes,:_ he whispered back, sending waves of affection down their connection as his eyes focused onto the trees and their dancing leaves. :_This place always seems to awe me when I have the chance to truly take it all in.:_

Eragon continued to look at the beautiful landscape around him, feeling the sun caress his skin and begin to lull his mind into the open embrace of sleep.

_**Why don't you rest?**_ Saphira pressed, shaking Eragon gently from his light doze and try to push him into moving back inside and to the large bed that lay within. _** You have had a long day with Gandalf, we have enough information on the dragon's to be able to find them now.**_

Eragon wanted to protest, wanted to deny knowing enough about the very thing that both Saphira and himself so desired to seek out. But he could not find the words to deny such a claim. He pushed himself off of the railing and slowly made his way inside the bright warm room.

_:I know, but I feel like there is so much more I do not understand about this world.: _Eragon finally conceded, allowing himself to sit on the corner of the soft bed while he worked the ties on his boots. _ :So much more I need to learn before I am sure that we can truly find peace here…:_

He felt Saphira's disapproval across their connection, causing a small chuckle to escape his lips as he pulled off his boot and drop it on the floor, before turning to the next one.

_**Is that not what those beings promised us? **_Saphira pressed. _**We will find the peace that we seek, you do not need to work yourself so hard. Rest.**_

There was a sharp knock on the door, drawing him from his thoughts and to the elegantly carved door.

_:Rest will come later I am afraid.: _Eragon commented dryly down their connection, feeling Saphira's annoyance become his own for the briefest of moments before he stood slowly and smoothed out his clothes. Raising his voice in order to be heard by the newcomer.

"Enter."

Without further comment, the door swung open and revealed the tall regal figure standing in his doorway.

"Lord Elrond." Eragon greeted, bowing slightly to the Lord of Rivendell. "Good Evening."

Elrond simply nodded his head as he stepped further into the room closing the door firmly behind him. He turned slowly back toward the dragon rider, fixing him with an almost assessing look.

"I hope that you have been able to find what you were looking for." Elrond spoke softly, stepping closer to Eragon before diverting and wondering around the room aimlessly.

Eragon couldn't stop the small smile from overcoming his face as he nodded his own head in reassurance. Taking the hint and sitting slowly back down to the bed.

"Yes," Eragon replied."Your library has done me wonders, thank you for all of your hospitalities while I have been here. I have also been following your recommendations to what I must due to heal fully and for that I am in your debt."

Elrond only nodded once more as he passed around the room before settling into one of the only chairs in the spacious bedroom.

"I will confess to coming to you for other reasons than to see that you have been comfortable." the half-elf Lord conceded, his eyes locking onto Eragon's own brown orbs. "Gandalf tells me that you have something of great importance to tell me."

Eragon could not stop the wince from crossing his face, cursing the old wizard silently.

"For that, I will admit is the truth." Eragon admitted, dragging his hand through his hair in a gesture of nerves while his eyes flicked away. Letting the silence stretch out between the two before turning his wondering gaze to face the elven Lord."I had intended to seek you out myself, but seeing that you are here, I suppose that saves me the trouble…"

Eragon's voice trailed off, finding his words sticking in his throat and only gentle nudges from Saphira were able to help him continue.

"I have not been fully honest with you over the matter of why I seek the dragons."

Elrond simply stared at him with a knowing glint in his eyes before he smiled gently and nodding his head.

"I have suspected as much," Elrond responded, his voice pitched to a reassuring tone. "It was your own reasons for keeping it quiet, I only hoped that someday you would feel more at ease to share."

Eragon could not stop the relief from seeping into his shoulders, causing them to sag from their stiff posture.

"Right." Eragon sighed, "As you know, I am not a full elf."

Elrond nodded his head in confirmation, before voicing his agreement. "I am aware of this fact, yes."

Eragon's attention shifted to his hands which were currently tugging at the hem of his tunic and forced them to stop their nervous twitches.

"I am actually something even more back where I am from." Eragon began quietly, knowing that the elven Lord's hearing would be strong enough to hear his soft words. "I am a dragon rider."

Eragon waited for a response, but when none came he chanced looking back up at Elrond to see the Lord sitting in his chair with wide eyes.

"What?" Elrond was finally able to breath out, his eyes still wide as he leaned forward slightly as if he were going to reach out and touch Eragon's forehead to make sure he was actually feeling well.

"I was chosen some years back, a dragon chose me to be her rider." Eragon stated matter-of-factly, standing up and walking toward a large window that was currently letting in the evening breeze into his room, his eyes watching the last of the sun's light fade behind the high mountains. "She is nearby, but I asked her to keep her distance in order to not surprise your people."

Eragon turned slowly back toward the Lord of Rivendell when the first few stars could be seen in the sky, seeing the Lord sitting still in his chair with an almost unreadable look on his face once more.

"I am sorry to have kept her secret for so long." Eragon apologized, stepping closer to Lord Elrond and reaching out hesitantly toward the stiff Lord.

"I know this is quite a shock." He continued, knowing that he most likely sounded mad to the stern healer and that he most likely broke whatever trust that had formed between them but knowing that he needed to continue. "The reason we seek the dragons is because we are curious about them, we want to know more about them and this world."

This seemed to snap the Lord of the Homely House out of whatever thoughts he were thinking and fix a penetrating stare onto the young dragon rider.

"Why not ask us?" Elrond spoke sternly, with enough of an edge to his voice to cause Eragon to withdraw his hand from the older man's shoulder as if he had been burned.

"It will not be the same." Eragon replied softly, his head shaking of its own accord. "Dragon's hold a different view to all other living things, they see the grey in the world."

Silence descended between the two occupants in the room once more before Elrond finally cleared his throat and his shoulders became a little less tense.

"I understand."

Eragon released his breath in a long sigh of relief, uncertain of how long he had been holding it in. He was surprised when the Lord suddenly stood and turned toward the door as if he were going to leave.

"I ask a favor of you, before you make this journey of yours to find the dragons." Elrond voiced from over his shoulder, striding to the door but pausing just before it with his hand on the handle.

"Yes?" Eragon answered, hoping his voice was not as confused as he was currently feeling.

"Stay for another few days." The Lord of Rivendell requested, his face turning in order to lock eyes with the younger half elf. "the council I mentioned to you is going to take place very soon. I ask that you sit in on the council and offer your opinion on the situation at hand."

Eragon hesitated at such a request, his thoughts turning to Saphira for advice as to what to do.

_**You should attend. It is only for a few more days and then we will be on our way . **_Saphira reasoned, causing Eragon to pause before pressing further.

_:What about you?:_

He felt an amused chuckle in the back of his head before Saphira's words washed all of his concerns away with her simple reply.

_**I will be close by. Have no worries. **_

Eragon focused back onto the elven Lord, who was currently giving him a confused look, before Eragon flashed him a reassuring smile.

"I will accept this favor that you ask of me, Lord Elrond."

*~*~*(END OF CHAPTER)*~*~*

_Thanks for reading! I offer no promises to when this will be next updated, only that I will try. Feel free to leave a review if you felt this chapter was at least decent..._


End file.
